The Ghost new version
by Lifespassion
Summary: Life get complicated for Sam when he finds himself falling in love with a ghost. One who happens to know everything about him and Dean. When death is all around she is the only one he can turn to, yet she is the only one he can't touch. new edition
1. Exorcism and girls

The Ghost (New version)

By: Lifespassion

Chapter One: Exorcism and Girls

**Warning- Rated M for Violence and Sex**

**There is no Wincest in this story, however both the boys do get some action though Sam is my main focus in the love-interest department.**

**A note to anyone who noticed that this chapter is different and longer and slightly better in the department of spelling. I am going back and correcting all my stories, doing my best to make them bigger and better than before. (Its like a make-over or home renovations) Please let me know what you think. Reviews mean a lot to me–as I think they do to all authors. I hope you enjoy. The origional first chapter was under 600 words. This chapter is around 2,500 worrds. So when I say a little renovations what I mean is...I've worked on it.**

**IMPORTANT : TIME. As far as the time line is concerned the brothers are somewhere early on in the show. Dean hasn't been dragged to hell or resurrected at this point.**

*******

_"Let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the flooooooorrrrr!"**- Bodies, Drowning pool**_The boys were in an old wretch of a house. It was tall, the type that seemed to sway in the wind, and had creaky floor boards and rattling shutters. It was exactly the type of house the Winchester brothers found themselves in on a regular basis.

Sam fired off two salt rounds as an arm smashed into his stomach. He flew back into the wall, wood splintered from impact and his head connecting sharply with the wall. Dean launched himself forward firing another two rounds and letting out a great bellow. The ghost disappeared, flickering out of existence.

Dean offered Sam his hand and Sam took it standing up.

"Got to be more careful little brother." He said smiling, jokingly.

"Yeah Dean, because I am the one who started firing on the ghost and made it angry before we even know why its here and what it's after." Sam dusted himself off, coughing slightly from the dust.

"We don't need to know why its here." Said Dean flatly grabbing his duffle bag "All we need to know is that it is here and we kneed to kill it."

"Dean it's a ghost it was alive once. Have some respect" Sam believed rather strongly that not all of the ghosts that they encountered were evil. Sure most of them were but some were just angry and misunderstood. Some were nothing more than victims of violent circumstance and wanted nothing more than to rest in peace.

"I've got respect for the dead." Said Dean turning away and re loading his gun "it's the un-dead I have no respect for." His mind immediately went to zombies and he silently thanked the heavens that he didn't have to deal with zombies tonight, he was definitely not in that mood.

Sam brushed of his sleeves which had flecks of paint and plaster on it. "Why _do_ you think its here anyway?" he asked prodding his brother trying to pick Deans incredible mind for supernatural, hunter facts.

"I've got no clue" said Dean "but this fucker is mean and I'm not letting him stick around" Dean pulled out a piece of chalk and started drawing designs on the floor.

"We're going to exorcize it? Its a ghost"

"Yup, exorcisms work for spirits too...at least this one does and anyway I don't feel like going on a wild goose chase for its body or a special toy do you?"

"No not really. Dean I have an issue with this exorcisms send demons back to hell"

"So?" Dean continued on what he was working on and then stopped "Oh...damn"

"Unless you are totally sure that this ghost is evil, I don't want to send it to an eternity of flames."

Dean hesitated. He was ever the hunter, but despite all the things he did which didn't seem to moral-namely the girl things (though he never gave them false impressions, girls just happened to have a bad habit of reading a lot into things)–he was still a good guy. A really good guy who was burdened with the difficulty of having a long list of morals and principals which he stuck to like glue. Good was good and bad was bad that much was black and white but Sam was right. Dean finally clued into why his father seldom did exorcisms on ghosts.

–I know that I'm doing my own thing with this who exorcism idea but I have always wondered why the boys don't just exercise ghosts like in 'Mediator' (great series by the way) and in other legends. So I thought I would come up with a plausible reason (since this story is mostly about ghosts anyway I thought it was appropriate to address this right at the beginning.--

"You're right." Dean hated to admit when Sam was right but he had to at this point. "Let the goose chase begin."

--

Dean and Sam drove along in the impala. Dean had a huge black eye and a cut on his lip. The ghost had gotten extremely vicious near the end, when it realized how close the brothers were to putting it to rest. Sam's ribs still hurt from being knocked around and the back of his head had a lump the size of a golf ball, which was very tender at the moment.

"Where to now?" asked Sam rubbing his head gently and leaning back against the seat tenderly.

"There's a hotel just up the road I figure we'll crash for the night and decide where to go next in the morning." There was a pause and then Dean said rather firmly "First dib's the shower."

"Jerk"

"Bitch." They smiled at each other (There's nothing like brotherly love.)

Dean pulled the impala to stop inside the parking lot and turned off the engin. He was careful to lock the doors and looked around. Sam sighed. His brother was always so protective of his car. People didn't ever notice him surveying the area but Sam knew what his brother was doing.

They walked inside. The motel was nice, well nicer than some places that the boys stopped off at. There was a short little blond with big eyes and a big chest working quietly at the desk. She eyed the brothers with un-hidden interest as they walked up to her.

"Room for two." Said Sam to the girl at the front desk. The girl raised an eyebrow disapproving

"Come on, we're brothers." said Dean defensively. It didn't happen often, though he knew now never to lable himself as an antique hunter, but Dean hated when anyone even suggested that he might swing the other way.

"Oh." said the girl blushing "sorry, you guys really don't look like you're related." Both Sam and Dean agreed with the fact that they did not really look alike. Sam was taller and had a heavy brow and dark hair, Dean was shorter and had bright eyes and lighter if not blond hair with angelic features. However if you payed attention to how they acted together it became obvious that they were related because of their 'double-mint-twins' moments. (Ie the times that they did and said the same things at the same time with the exact same emotional inflection.)

"Yeah I know," said Dean smiling and looking back at Sam "for one thing I'm cuter than he is."

Sam rolled his eyes. The girl giggled and blushed more deeply. She was quite cute. Dean took not of her in three steps, Short, blond, and slender. She definitely was worth a second glance

"I agree." she said catching Dean of guard, but making him smile non-the-less. She was definitely turning out to be his type. He decided to push and see where it took him.

"Why thank you." Said Dean and then he looked at Sam. "Say, what time do you get off work."

"Seven o'clock" the girl answered without hesitation. Then, she handed Dean back his credit card.

"You want to catch a bite to eat and shoot the breeze?" He was definitely not thinking about just shooting the breeze.

"That sounds nice." she said sincerely and smiled again.

"Alright, I'll see you then" Dean turned and walked to his room with Sam.

"Dude, you are such a man-whore," said Sam shaking his head at his brother.

"I am not."

"You are too. Everyplace we go you're always hitting on girls."

"So." Said Dean shoving the key into the lock. "I have standards."

"You know what, never mind" Sam shook his head following his brother into the room.

"You're jealous." Said Dean looking at Sam.

"I am not" Sam shot back

"You are too. your jealous because I get more chicks that you do."

"Whatever." Said Sam shaking his head

"Don't worry Sammy" said Dean patting Sam on the shoulder. "you'll get lucky some day."

Sam took a swipe at his brothers head.

--

Sam showered when Dean headed out for his date with the cute little blond secretary. It had been a long day and he was tired and sore. He hauled on some baggy pants and a t-shirt and went over to the bouncy little hotel bed and turned on the television. He sat and marveled at how little he cared about everything that was on T.V. Flicking off the set Sam sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

A girl appeared. She was incredible beautiful. Her face was pale and smooth, an oval shape with a cute little button nose and big bright blue eyes.

Sam blinked.

"Sam" She whispered softly floating down. She Sat on the bed beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at her outfit. It was a dress, beautiful and brown and simple. It was old fashioned. Really, really old fashion. Sam was an old ghost and, at the moment, she seemed peaceful enough. Gosh was she ever beautiful though. He was thankful for the fact that she wasn't wearing white and standing on the side of a highway.

"A friend" she answered moving a piece of hair out of his face. "You have somewhere you need to go." she said softly kissing his forehead. He could feel her lips soft against his skin. She smelled like fresh flowers and baking cookies. She stepped back and looked into his eyes. Sam was taken back . Her eyes were so beautiful and so sad and she looked at him with such...longing. As if she had been searching for something all her life and had found it here in him.

As quickly as she appeared she vanished. Sam let out the breath that had been caught in his chest. That was a strange visitations, possible the strangest of his life. He kind of wished there were more like that.

--

Meanwhile

Dean shoved the girl up against the wall as she devoured his mouth hungrily. Her name was Amber, he had remembered to ask. She began to pull at his shirt, he heard the fabric rip a little but didn't care in the least. She had a crazy impatient urgency about her which was driving him absolutely insane.

He groaned as her tongue delved into his mouth warring against his own. His hands slipped down and began to unfasten her belt. Amber smiled against his lips rocking against his hand, creating a most exquisite stimulation between her legs and hampering his attempts at trying to undress them both.

The loud ringing of Dean's cell phone chiming AC DC's "TNT" broke both of their concentration. They paused for a moment mid kiss. The song guitar riff started again.

"Dammit." Dean untangled himself from Ambers grasp "I have to get this." She put on a small genuine pout but didn't complain. He flipped up his phone "What?!" he answered rather harshly.

Sam who was on the other end was surprised but recovered quickly.

"Dean, I just got a visitation." Sam said quickly, knowing that his brother was not interested in what he had to say.

"A vision?" Dean said lowly.

"No, I saw a ghost." Said Sam

"Yeah." Said Dean only half listening to his brother. His eyes trailed back towards Amber. She was standing looking at Dean. She took a few steps forward pulling her top off over her head, revealing pale beautiful skin and very large, very natural looking breasts, which were barely held back by her bra. Dean's eyes widened and he coughed a little, eyeing her appraisingly.

"So, you should come back and we should check it out." Said Sam trying to encourage his brother to respond in some way.

The girl ran a finger over her bra line and pouted prettily working her pants down off her hips inch by inch.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now Sammy." Dean's voice was hoarse.

Sam shook his head and sighed into the phone.

"Whatever," He paused "Don't tell me you're going to be gone all night."

"By Sam," Dean hung up the phone without even acknowledging that his brother had asked a question. Dean tossed the phone aside and moved towards the delectable blond.

He would DEFINATELY be staying the night.

***

**That is all for now. Please let me know what you think of the story, and if you have already read the other version please tell me what you think of all the modifications. Peace+have a nice day.**


	2. Her Changing Faces

**The Ghost (New version)**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Chapter Two: Her Changing Faces**

**Warning- Rated M for graphic violence and some coarse language**

**THIS CHAPTER IS LONG. The reason why this chapter is long is because this chapter was origionaly four chapters and is now one chapter. For those of you who read the previous version you will/may notice that by the end of this chapter we have made it to as far as the end of chapter six from the previous version. For those just reading this is not because I stuffed a ton of events into one chapter it is because I had really, really short chapters in the last version.**

_"There's something happening here, and what it is ain't exactly clear...we better stop baby what's that sound everybody look what's going down."-** For what its worth, Buffalo Springfield**_

"Seriously Dean there was something weird about this whole ghost comes down form the ceiling just to say 'hello, there is somewhere that you need to go'." Sam was somewhat ticked at Dean. Sam had wanted to go out and investigate the ghost. Figure out where exactly he was supposed to go. What if he had already missed saving someone he was supposed to save or meeting someone he was meant to meet. Instead Sam had stayed at the motel, unable to sleep, left waiting for them morning when his brother would return from a fun night out with the desk girl.

He had debated going out on his own, but he knew that Dean would shit a brick if Sam left without warning, or left taking the impala without permission.

"Due I don't understand what the big deal is." Dean walked to the car, coffee in hand. They had stopped off for breakfast but Sam had insisted that they get their foot to go. He really wanted to find out what was going on, which meant going to the local library. "Its not like she tried to kill you anyway." Continued Dean.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Jess stood in front of him.

Dean looked back and nearly dropped the coffee.

Sam choked.

"Jess?" Sam voice came out in a pained and choked whisper. His heart was pounding in his rib cage. He remembered seeing Jessica in the city before. Not this city, he hadn't seen her since. Hadn't seen her in months. He had come to the conclusion that the last time he had seen her was sort of like her farewell. Her last goodbye.

"No Sammy I"m not Jess I just look like her." The voice was identical to the one he had heard last night.

"But why?" asked Sam confused and a little overwhelmed. It was hard for him seeing Jess' form standing right in front of him. He had loved her. He had loved her so much. Once again, Sam felt the grim reminder that every girl he loved or loved him seemed to end up dead. His mom Jess, it was only two people but they were two people that meant the world to him.

Sam's mind tried to function. It was as if his mind was made up of old rusty gears which were trying to turn but grinding against each other. He slowly processed things. This was the ghost from last night, if she was indeed a ghost, and she, for some reason, looked exactly like Jessica.

Dean put a hand on his brothers shoulder. Sam jumped noticeable, his whole body moved, as the touch jerked him out of his thoughts. Dean pulled his brother backwards protectively. He stepped in front of Sam and confronted the Jessica look-alike.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"To help Sammy" She said softly. Her voice was as soft and melodic as it had been the night before. She seemed so sincere. So incredible, sincere.

"What?" asked Dean perplexed "Why? you don't even know him" His voice was harsh as he interrogated her.

"Yes I do, I know him very well." She looked at Sam and then she looked back at Dean "I know you to Dean Winchester." Dean held his ground and the ghost looked back at Sam once more "You have to go now." She said in a very serious, very firm voice.

"Hold on a second" Dean stepped towards the ghost, determined not to let her whisk Sam off to some hell dimension. "He's not going anywhere without me, and we aren't going anywhere until you explain some things"

"That's okay" she said still looking at Sam...staring at him "You have to come." She moved through Dean's body and took Sam's Hand. Dean pulled his gun and signaled for Sam to drop, but Sam didn't. He couldn't, it wasn't because she looked like Jess. It was because of her eyes. They told only truth.

"Wait Dean." Said Sam. Dean kept his gun raised but didn't fire. He couldn't really, Sam was still in the line of fire.

"Follow me." She said and turned.

She moved and walked like a dancer and she led the boys to the car and slipped into the back seat.

Sam and Dean got into the impala, Sam more readily than Dean who was more than a little edgy. Sam sat shotgun as Dean drove. The ghost sat still and silent looking at her own reflection in the rearview mirror.

"So, where exactly does Sam here have to go" asked Dean revving the engine slightly.

"Wallville" She answered without blinking.

"Where's Wallville?" Sam asked. The ghost shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright geek boy, open up the laptop and get me some instructions on which way to go." Sam pulled his laptop out and set it on his lap He wished against that they would just invest in a GPS, but Dean didn't like the idea of driving by electronics, he had watched one to many 'Computers-gone-bad' movies. Sam typed 'Wallville' into google maps. He gave Dean instructions on which general direction to drive and then turned back to his laptop to research.

Once again he typed 'Wallville' this time the computer brought up a newspaper article titled 'Silent Deaths' frowned clicking on the site.

__

Families all over town mourn the death of mayor Turnbul. He is the third case this month of what doctors call "Silent Death" the cause of these deaths is unknown and despite many autopsies doctors have failed to come up with any reasoning as to why these people have passed away. All victems were found sitting, lying or fallen- eyes closed as if sleeping. The total death count at this time is 9...

Sam stopped reading and looked back at the ghost. She nodded as if knowing exactly what he had just read.

"Did you do it?!" Sam Demanded.

"No!" she cried out deparetly. "Oh course I didn't!" Sam immediately felt guilt for even suggesting it. It made sense to ask, to accuse her in his line of work. She was dead, she was a ghost, for all he knew she could be responsible for the deaths but there was something about her. Something that he could not deny, she was honest and had an aura of innocence about her. Sam knew instinctively that she was not evil. He just knew, he was absolutely sure.

"Didn't do what, Sam what the hell is going on?" asked Dean immediately turning onto a back road and pulling over. Dean was prepared for a fight and fights were much less dangerous when they took place standing still as opossed to driving down the road at a hundred kilometers and hour.

"There have been 9 mysterious deaths in Wallville." Said Sam "I can't believe we haven't heard anything on it already."

"So you think she did it?" asked Dean

"Stop talking like I'm not here." the ghost shrieked.

Sam and Dean both looked back at her, then did a double take. She no longer looked like Jessica. She was, very suddenly a pretty strawberry blond who didn't look more than seventeen. She had bright green eyes and a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She looked like a little pixie with high cheekbones and a short hair cut.

"What the hell!?" Dean said and got out of the car. "Sam get out."

"Dean relax." Said Sam, even though the change had put him slightly on edge. "What's going on? Why do you keep on changing?"

"Its because none of what you see are actually me." She looked at Sam, who was still in the car though twisted around in his seat to look back and see her clearly. "I'm not a ghost."

"What?" both boys asked simultaneous.

"I'm not a ghost." She repeated almost angrily. "Why is that so hard to believe, I don't act like a typical ghost do I?"

"No, not exactly." said Sam.

"Than what are you a Demon?" asked Dean harshly.

"NO!" She shouted, rather loudly. Sam winced., his ears ringing.

"So what are you?" asked Dean again.

"I don't know," she said, her big green eyes filling with tears "I guess I"m just...cursed."

"Well Sammy says that all the time," Dean laughed a little, Sam glared at Dean and dean coughed and then looked back to the girl "but that doesn't necessarily make it true."

"Well I am cursed," she sat back in the seat. Dean got back into the car and closed the door.

"Cristo." said Dean. The girl didn't even flinch.

"I told you I'm not a Demon."

"Explain," said Sam ignoring his brother. The girl let out a long sigh and crossed her arms.

"My three sisters and I lived together alone after my parents died in a fire," She said sadly "We were getting along okay, I mean as okay as you can get along when your parents die, you guys know what I mean." The brothers looked at each other and then nodded solemnly. "Well we were doing fine until Mathew came by."

"Who is Mathew?" Dean interupted.

"I'm getting to that" she said patiently "Mathew was this guy from the village not to far away. He came riding over to see my older sister every day"

"Hold on riding? what was he a cowboy?" Dean question sarcastically.

"No that's just how people got around."

"Back then." added Sam "That's how people got around back then. How old are you?" Asked Sam.

"I've been like this for almost 300 years now." She said softly. Her voice was hollow and pitifully lonely. Sam reach over to touch her hand consolingly but his hand passed right through hers.

Sam looked at his hand. He remembered that she had been able to touch him, but he couldn't seem to even touch her hand. The girl looked down at her hand and then looked up into Sam's eyes in a sad but tender sort of way. She knew that he had meant to comfort her.

"Are you sure you're not a ghost"asked Sam. She defiantly has all the charectoristics of someone who is a ghost

"YES!" She said somewhat harshly as if she was mad at Sam for not believing her. "Will you both please be quiet so I can tell the story?" the boys nodded then Dean raised his hand.

"Just one more thing and then I'll shut up what's your name?"

"Ullisum...like the flower. my mother always liked flowers." She sighed and then shoook her head "Mathew, came riding over to our house every day because he loved Rose, my oldest sister, but she didn't love him. One day he asked her to marry him and when she refused he went home to his mother who...desided that we deserved to pay for breaking her son's heart. She decided that all of us deserved to pay." She swallowed "So that verry night she came over to our cottage and told us that we had two choices, she would either kill us or..." Ulissum paused "She would enchant us. We would be cursed to live until someone chose us as thier love. They had to choose us, not vice versa, understand? Both my sisters were very beautiful, they had light hair like my mother and pretty blue eyes." said Ulissum almost wistfully.

"Did they have a habbit of changing shape all time?" asked Dean. Sam jabbed his elbow into Deans stomach and Dean let out a whoosh of air.

"No, I only look like this because, this is what Sam see's as pretty..."

"I've liked lots of girls who aren't blond." said Sam "And you have only showed up as a blond."

"Blonds are prettier," said Ullissum as if it were an undisputable fact "Anyway we all had to decide together, what we wanted. I would of taken death rather than risk eternity, but both my sisters chose the curse so...here I am. Out voted and left over."

"Neat story," said Dean "So where do we fit in exactly?"

"I just want to help you guys" ~And I was drawn to Sam~ "That's what "I've been doing for the last few months in Wallville; Helping."(Side note :anything that is written inside of ~~ is a thought by the character who is being narrated or talking in that paragraph. So above: ~And I was drawn to Sam~ is something that Ullissum is thinking.

"What have you been doing to help?" asked Sam, wondering what exactly a cursed person with all the attributes of a ghost could do to help people and stop a murderer.

"Trying to stop him." she answered. She had been doing her best but her tone gave away the fact that it was a struggle for her and she didn't exactly seem happy with the situation.

"Who?" asked Sam

"The one who is hurting those people."

"Do you know his name?"

"I don't think that he has a name. No one ever calls him anything but he brings death. He kills poeple."

"Hold on a second...what ever happened to your sisters?" asked Dean. Ullisum looked down into her lap.

"They are gone, dead. They... Well Rose chose the first man who she thought would take her. He seemed nice enough at first and just wanted out, wanted to be free. She never was a patient person."

"Ahh." He held the bridge of his nose, as always the visions hurt.

__

The girl was screaming, crying begging. She was on the floor of kitchen. Food was on the floor all around. The girl was beautiful and blond with dancers legs. She was wearing a dress not unlike Ullisum's. There was an older man standing above her. He had what looked like a chair leg in his hands. He was hitting her again and again. Bruises were swelling up on her pale skin, then he raised his arm high above his head and swung down. Her skull shattered and blood poured our across the floor. Her body went limp, her eyes lifeless. The man dropped the weapon and walked out.

"Sam!" Dean yelled grabbing a hold of his brothers shoulders.

"What the hell? was that your sister?" asked Sam. His head felt like it had been bashed in with a club. Ullisum nodded. "Why didn't she just leave him?"

"Well that was the other part of the curse, the part that we were never told or warned about. the person who we chose and who chooses us, we can never be separated from, we can't walk away form them, ever. As soon as we have the intention of leaving it is as if our limbs are frozen solid. We can be apart...in other rooms, one outside one inside but it cannot be far or this...force pulls us back, like a rope that cannot be cut"

"Sam what is she talking about." asked Dean very confused that they had randomly started talking about, apparently, Ullisum's sister.

"I saw, her sister," Sam pointed to Ullisum "Being beaten by the man who chose her, and who she chose."

"She died?" asked Dean.

"He killed her."

"What happened to your other sister?" asked Sam.

"She was more patient but even she grew tired of this life" said Ullisum gesturing to herself. She swallowed, and shifted form again, back into the form Sam had first seen her in: pale bond skin, a button nose, oval face and bright blue eyes

"Would you stop doing that!" said Dean "Its really fucking creepy."

"Sorry," Ullisum coward away from Dean. Sam gave Dean a look.

"What happened to the other sister?" he asked again.

Ullisum took a deep breath and continued "She chose a boy who she fell in love with...and he might have loved her. I don't know for sure, but he couldn't handle the fact that she was like me, it freaked him out that he could want something that was unnatural. That he could fall for a ghost. She eventually convinced him to chose her but after he did and when he found out she had to follow him till death...he killed himself."

"Well at least she got to live as a human again" Said Sam.

"No, she didn't she died as soon as he did. Our lives are connected to our choice, they die we die" she said it in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"That sucks." said Dean turning back around. "So which way are we going?" He started the engine. Dean's way of dealing with awkward silences and situations was to change the focus of people attention.

"Turn left." Said Ullisum and they drove strait for about an hour until they reached the small town of Wallville.

The pulled up at a local motel and walked in. The girl at the desk in this particular motel was neither as cute or a nice as Amber, the cute little blond from the last town. She was a mean looking old woman with a black clip holding up salt-and-pepper grey hair. Her face was wrinkled but not with smile lines.

"Room for two," said Sam handing over his credit card.

"Don't you mean three?" said the clerk in a grouchy voice pointing to Ullisum.

Dean was taken aback for a moment at the fact that the clerk could actually see Ullisum. He had thought that he and his brother were the only people who could see her considering everyone around them on the street had acted as if she wasn't there at all.

Sam looked back behind himself at Dean and Ullisum who, judging by the clerks reaction, was apparently visible.

"Yeah, I guess three it is." He shrugged sheepishly.

They walked over to the room and went inside. The decor of the room was surprisingly un-motel-like. The walls were a nice olive green colour and the bed sheets were sky blue with brown covers and pillows. Dean closed the door behind them.

"So everyone can see you?" asked Sam dropping his duffle-bag over by the couch.

"I'm not a ghost," she said for the sixth time "So unless I don't want to be seen I am seen."

"Do you want to maybe be invisible next time we book a room because it costs extra." said Dean dryly. It had been a long day and Dean was getting tired and grumpy.

"Sorry." Ullisum looked down. Her whole being every movement that she made seemed old fashion. The apologies the not standing up to Dean when he was being a jerk...except when she got angry–which Sam found highly amusing. She really did seem like she was from the past.

"Dean lay off its not our money anyways, you know the cards aren't in our names." Sam sighed "Really, he usually is much more charming than this."

"I know." she said and then back tracked in her mind "You lie for money?" asked Ullisum obviously upset with Sam.

"Angel boy, here doesn't" said Dean "Not unless he has to for a case–you know to save someone's life. I make the cards work." This was something Dean was really quite proud of. He had managed to live off credit cards for the last many years of his life and he had never, yet, been caught for it.

"Thats not right." Ullisum protested.

"Look sister we don't really have a choice. It costs a lot of money to save the world, we have to eat and sleep and buy ammo and guns, and its not like we can charge poeple for saving thier lives." Said Dean defensivly.

Sam changed the subject "Do you want anything for supper?" he asked as he pulled out a can of soup and Dean pulled out twinkies.

"I don't eat." she said and went and sat by the window.

--

Dean was fast asleep and Sam was still wide awake. He watched Ullisum as she stood by the curtains she looked very lonely. The curtains fluttered and so did her dress. Both brown and fluttering softy on the breeze.

"Ullisum." he called out softy.

"You can call me Liss." She came and sat on the bed by him. Close to him. Her eyes roamed his torso which was bare, at the moment, and contoured beautifully–shadows accentuating the dips and valleys of his muscles, in the dim light.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she caught his eyes. She looked away, hiding a heated gaze.

Sam noticed how she blushed and looked away. He reached beside the bed and pulled a shirt on.

"Sorry," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Its okay," she whisperd "I liked it better that way." She ventured and he knew that it was well out of her comfort zone to speak so freely.

Sam smiled at her. She was truly entrancing.

"So what do you really look like?" He asked as the thought suddenly popped into his mind. Liss shook her head and looked away.

"My sisters were the pretty ones. Everyone loved them" She smiled. "They were lovely, lovable"

~You seem lovable enough to me~ Sam cut off the thought and spoke. "So why have you waited this long, didn't you find somone who you loved?" he asked. He knew that he was being somewhat bold asking her all these questions about her family and her life and her love but he felt like it was okay for him to ask.

"No, no one who loved me back, no one who I would choose who would choose me." ~I wish you would choose me~ she begged silently. That was all she wanted, she wanted to be chosen by someone like Sam, a white knight who saved people and cared for people. Someone who would protect her and cherish her and maybe even accept her as she was.

"Well I'm going to crash now." Said Sam stretching and laying back in bed.

"Alright." she didn't know what else to say.

"Night Liss."

"Goodnight Sam" She sat in a chair by the bed and watched him as he slept. He was so beautiful and she had been watching his life for a long time now, watch from afar but now she watched over him, to try and protect him. She wanted to protect him.

*******

**Thats all for now. Please let me know what you think of my story. I would really apreciate any comments.**


	3. Dreaming of Death

**The Ghost (New version)**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Chapter Three: Dreaming of Death**

**Warning: This chapter contains some language**

**This Chapter is not as long as the last chapter or as long as the first chapter but it is still two old chapters re-written to be one chapter. This is short because this group of events makes sense to be grouped together just like last chapter a ton of events made sense to be grouped together. So far this new version has been lacking in any feedback...hint hint, nudge, nudge.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and "May you recieve all the things that you need and be happy and thankful for them all"**

_***_

_"But we said, if we're going nowhere. And we said, if its not enough. yeah, we said, sing without a reason, to ever fall in love." **-Last Train Home, Lostprphets.**_

**(that is one of my favourite songs and it was stuck in my head as I was editing this chapter that is why I chose to use it :)-)**

The newspaper at the front desk headlined another murder. Sam Sat down in the hotel room at a coffee table, with a hot cup in his hand. The table was by the window and Sam looked out at his brother, who was bent over half inside his car tinkering with the engine. Sam hadn't known there was anything wrong with the car but Dean said that he had 'heard his baby complaining' and was outside listening to that complaint.

Sam began reading the article in the newspaper.

"There was another murder last night." Said Sam, pausing to look up at Ulissum who was looking wistfully out the window opposite Sam "Twenty-seven year old Jeremy Fernandez male cross country runner found dead on a park bench, no sign of heart failure, per-say, though her heart did stop..." Sam shook his head, sometimes people really contradicted themselves. "Explain that one to me" he said inaudibly.

"I know," Said Liss, who had not heard the last part of what Sam said "Its so sad he was dreaming of his family too, he has a nice family...a wife and three children."

"Liss how do you know all this?" asked Sam

"Because..." Liss took a deep breath "I was there, and I couldn't save him this time.... I saved the girl but..." her voice was tired and breathy.

"What girl?" interrupted Sam

"His daughter," answered Ullisum "She was so young and innocent and I can only protect one." She sounded desperate like she was trying to convince not only Sam but herself as well.

"From what? What are you protecting people from?"

"I don't know what it is, I can barely see. To me it just looks like a shadow, a black mass or cloth or cloud. They see it, I know they do. You can see the fear"

"So if we talked to the daughter we could find out what is doing all this. She could tell us what the attacker looked like?"

Liss nodded solemnly. ~though I doubt she would want to~

Dean walked in and threw his duffel bag on the floor, along with a wrench and a dirty rag.

"So what's up today?" he asked wiping is hands off on his jeans.

"We need to find Sarah Fernandez." Said Sam checking the paper again for the girls name.

"Who?"

"The last victims daughter."

****

--

They followed Ullissum, who seemed to have a built in radar leading her towards things and places that she wanted to go. Taking her directly to people who she wanted to see. They found her in a park, a nice park with swings and children running to and fro, people walking dogs and boys playing catch. Sam and Dean walked up to the girl.

"Are you Sara?" asked Sam stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah," came a tired voice from beneath a beautiful mane of silky black locks.

"We're grief counselors, a friend of yours recommended you to us," said Dean putting on his best sympathetic face.

"I'm fine really," she stood from her place on the park bench and moved away from the brothers.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least talk about it?" asked Dean in a caring voice.

"What is there to say? My dad is dead. We were staying at a hotel because he had tickets to a basketball game, a game I wanted to go to. He did it for me and he died." She sat back down her knees crumpling beneath her.

"Did you dream about anything strange that night?" asked Sam after a moments hesitation.

"What the hell type of question is that?" she asked looking up angrily.

"Just a question," said Sam putting his hands up defensively in front of his body. She looked at Sam and then at Dean and then she spoke.

"Yeah, I dreamt someone...something was trying to kill me. It was this weird shadow, you'll think its stupid but it reminded me of death. You know? like in the scary movies. Then this girl, she came out of nowhere. She was beautiful had these gorgeous dark eyes almost black, y'know? She looked at me and she looked a little sad. Then she I don't know fought it off. Guess she couldn't of been bothered to save my dad huh?" the girl said the last words with a great deal of self loathing and hate. "I wish she had, I wish she had let me die in my own dream and then I would be dead too, we both would and I wouldn't be stuck here alone."

"Listen Sara, what happened to you're father..." started Sam but he was cut off

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it wasn't my fault. You guys all suck at you're jobs you say the same thing. All of you! Everyone says the same thing but it doesn't change anything. Go away, okay? I don't care who referred me to you but just...leave" She got up and decided to leave. She walked off briskly her shoulders slumped, crying.

Dean turned to look at his brother. "Well that went well." he said cocking a brow up and frowning.

"A Reaper, in people's dreams" said Sam

"A what."

"A reaper that preys on people in their dreams," they both began walking back to the car "A dream reaper." Sam thought for a moment, then pulled a hand out of his pocket and gestured to his brother "You know that old psychology thing? the one that says if you're falling in you're dream,"

"And you don't wake up before you hit the ground, you die." finished Dean, catching his brothers wave length.

"So how the hell do we fight a dream reaper? You can't fight a regular one. I mean you can ward them off and o crazy black magic shit but...you can't do that in a dream. Well you and I might be able to if we could think it but the general population doesn't know to think it or even what to think.. How do we fight it?"

"No, clue." said Dean "But, let me guess..." Dean sighed getting into the car "This is going to require some research."

"Yup," said Sam climbing in the passenger side "A whole lot of research."

--

Sam was tired. Dean had already turned in for the night. They were in separate rooms tonight but only because that was all that was available at the small dingy hotel they had stopped in at.

Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed closing the book he had been skimming through with a soft snap of the cover. When he looked up he saw Liss sitting in the chair by the small desk. He didn't jump. Oddly he had known that she would be there.

"You won't find anything in the books, at least I don't think you will," said Liss walking over to him.

"You have a better idea?" he asked

"Yes," She touched his temple and he almost felt her fingertips and then...

__

Sam recognized Sara, She was running through a field pursued by a dark shadowy figure. She screamed at the creature climbed on her back knocking her to the ground. She managed to role onto her back only to look up into utter darkness. Then Sam watched as Liss moved from his side and...changed. Her hair darkened to a chestnut brown and her eyes, he saw them flash back to him, not blue...brown, dark brown so dark it was almost black. Then Liss moved towards the shadow She grabbed it with both hands tightly. It clawed at her body he heard her pain but he saw her fighting struggling with something far more powerful than herself but she didn't give up.

The reaper obviously liked easy hunting because it disappeared. Liss fell to the ground exhausted and the world went white as Sara began to wake up...

Sam came out of the dream with a start. It was the blond haired blue eyes Lisss that stood in front of him now. She was looking down at him with sad eyes.

"I can't save everyone," she whispered and kissed him.

Sam sat shell shocked. Her lips were no more than a breeze. They were there but not. He wanted to reach up and tangle his fingers in her hair but he knew that if he tried he would move right through her and the moment would be lost. So he sat still and quiet, closing his eyes he surrendered to her maddening gentleness.

Ullissum stepped back and looked at his face, his eyes remained closed for a half second. He looked like an angel, peaceful and innocent.

Sam's lids fluttered open and he looked at her. He had known the second the kiss had ended. He had felt the loss of her, felt her move away. He had kept his eyes closed to linger, savor. Dean would call him a pansy for it but Sam loved tenderness as much as he loved fiery passion and playful caresses.

"I wish I could touch you for real," she said in a soft voice and then she turned away, ashamed. She had not grown up in a world like the one that existed now. She had be raised a proper lady and her behavior was most unbecoming of a lady, but she wanted him. She couldn't deny even to herself how incredible attracted she was to this tall dark beautiful man.

Liss' words made Sam's stomach fall and his heart beat in a strange way.

"I don't know how you can fight it." she said turning back and changing the subject away from love and back to the task at hand.

"We'll find a way."

***

**That is all for chapter three, hope that you enjoyed it. :)**


	4. Dean's Nightmare

**The Ghost (New version)**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Chapter Four: Dean's Nightmare**

**Warning- This chapter is rated M for language.**

**Authors Corner: So this chapter was originally two and a half chapters. So at this point in this version it is chapter four but in the old version the end of this chapter is actually the end of chapter ten. We are just speeding along through this. **

**"May you live all the days of your life" -M.T. Hope you enjot this chapter. :)**

***

_"At the wake of the storm, Many flurries of cold and furious thoughts...I heard it all from another room, Stolen words from mouths of fools  
So what else is new still they can't keep their cool I live to justify, to find the reason why you can't see right through me, See right through me"-**See right through me, Mobile**_

A week passed and despite Liss' warning, that the boys would come up empty handed, they researched, and searched. Sure enough, they came up for air both empty handed and frustrated. Dean called Bobby and got nothing on that lead either. Apparently bobby had never heard of this happening.

"You know sometimes things aren't ancient" said Liss to Sam. Dean was sleeping silently across the room.

"Reapers are ancient creatures, some say as old as time its self," said Sam.

"I know, they are old but...you know how animals evolved in order to survive? Maybe this reaper evolved in order to thrive."

"You know you are really smart." said Sam closing the book. Because of the research, the very extensive research, Sam believed very strongly that the reaper could have evolved. He had even been contemplating a similar theory all day, but had kept it to himself to mull over, for a while.

Liss blushed and looked away.

"Thank you," she said. Sam started to speak again but was interrupted by Liss face, which had suddenly gone pale as a sheet, her eyes filled with fear. She vanished from the room in an instant.

__

"Fuck!" Dean sat strait up in bed. The room was blurry and he couldn't focus on anything. There was something a shadow in the room. It closed in on him. Dean knew it was a dream because if he was actually living this then he would have moved away but he couldn't he couldn't move at all. He wanted to yell out for Sam's help. He wanted to get the hell away from the dream reaper.

Then a light pierced through the dream and there was Liss. She looked different but he couldn't focus on her, he just knew that it was her. He could sense that it was Liss.

She Looked at Dean and then Grabbed hold of the reaper around the back. A wrath-like scream erupted from the reaper and its claw-like hands circled around Liss wrists. Her scream was piercing. Dean held his head and then reached by the bed, finding he could move, and grabbed his shotgun. one explosive round echoed and then...

"Fuck!" Dean sat strait up in bed. His eyes were clear, Sam was staring at him, a surprised expression on his face. Dean ran a hand through his hair and that's when he heard a terrible cry of pain.

The brothers heads wiped around towards the sound. Liss was in the chair in the corner, wailing. Her hands were clutched at her side, blood seeping out through her pale fingertips. Dean's eyes widened as e realized the wound looked mysteriously like a shotgun round had gone through her. Her blond hair hung around her face, damp with sweat, and her teeth chattered from loss of blood.

Sam rushed over to her side. Dean got out of bed shakily and walked over, his legs wobbly, his body just barely obeying his brains commands.

"Liss, what happened?" asked Sam. He reached for her to try and see the damage, but once again his hands went right through her. Liss looked at Dean.

"Nothing, I just got hurt trying to help someone." her voice was choked and she shivered violently, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Trying to help me, she got hurt trying to help me" said Dean. "I shot her."

"You what?" asked Sam "Dean why the hell would you shoot her? And how did you get hurt by getting shot, anyway? Dean was asleep the entire time."

"She was in my dream," Dean answered for her. Realization dawned in Sam's eyes and he sad back on the carpeted floor and leaned his back against the frame of the motel bed.

"Its okay," said Liss through trembling lips. She closed her eyes and focused.

The boys watched as the wounds slowly closed, it took about ten minutes. By the end her dress had turned white again, as if nothing had happened at all. "I think you hurt it." She finally added standing up.

"So, we can hurt it in our dreams." stated Sam

"No," said Dean "I only got the chance when it was distracted. When it first came after me it was like I was paralyzed." He shook his head and went back over to his bed "I couldn't move at all."

"That's because it controls your dreams, in order to control you. In order to kill you" said Liss.

"So what do we do?"

"I distract it," said Liss simply. "I can't die and I can walk into other people's dreams. Its what I have been doing all along. Someone just needs to take advantage of the situation, someone like Dean"

"You'll get hurt again," warned Sam.

"You heard her she can't die."

"Its okay Sam really, I don't mind getting hurt...well it hurts and I mind but 'm willing to go through some pain if it means saving other people...especially you." Her eyes changed from blue to brown and became soft and sensitive as she looked at Sam so deeply he swore she was looking strait into his soul.

Sam looked away for a moment, he didn't know what she could see. He didn't want her to see his failures, his anger. He had a fierce desire to protect her and make sure that she didn't get hurt. ~you could choose her. That way she would be yours to protect forever~ the thought came into his head but he brushed it aside. If he chose her it would mean that she would have to stay with him after this battle, as much as he wanted that he could not put her in front of the firing line like that. He didn't want to get her killed, as everyone he loved seemed to get killed.

"Only if you are sure," said Sam. He really did not like the idea, despite its obvious logic. He did not want her going into dreams and getting hurt all the time. When she had told him that she had been saving people he had, for some strange reason, believed her to be impervious to harm-clearly he had been mistaken.

"Of course I'm sure."

Dean ran a still shaky hand through his hair. "If only there was a way that we could get all three of us into someones head. I prefer safety in number, not that I don't trust you could distract it Liss, I just don't know if I can fight this thing on my own." even with Liss' distraction he had still been scared, crazy scared and Dean did not scare easy.

A silence fell over the room.

"I can, pull one of you in with me...or I can try," said Liss quietly.

"I'm all for outnumbering the bastard." said Dean.

"So which one of you wants to let the other completely into your head?" She looked at the brothers. The boys exchanged glances. Neither one was particularly happy about the idea of giving the other a complete access pass to their thoughts and memories.

"I'll do it Dammit," Said Dean huffing. "I'm sure it will be easier for me to control what I'm thinking about, considering I don't have any psychic stuff, or demon blood to go haywire in the middle of my dream."

"So when...?" ventured Liss.

"Give me an hour or so and I'll be asleep."

"You mean you want to try tonight? So soon?" asked Liss

"Whatever, I don't care if this is fast acting, that bastard is probably 'gunna come right back after me the second I start dreaming. I would rather have you guys there slightly unprepared and rushed than go at it alone and be dead by morning"

"We'll have to wait till REM sleep won't we?" asked Sam

"Probably, the dream reaper probably needs a dream in order to attack."

"Okay, then." Sam clapped his hands together "Lets do this."

Dean shook his head and climbed into bed. Both Sam and Liss watched him.

"Would you cut it out?! talk or something Its creepy to have people watching you as you sleep."

****

---

It took Dean a long, time to fall asleep. Sam and Liss sat by and talked softly.

"So, you don't mind having me around?" Liss finally ventured tentatively. It was a question she had been meaning to ask, or at least wanting to ask for a long while.

"Of course not," Sam answered quickly and then caught himself. He really liked having her around. He really, really liked having her around, and not just because she had just saved his brothers life but also because, well...he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her quiet nature and quick intelligence. "I mean you've been great helping people and saving lives. Its exactly what Dean and I do for a living but, well, we use guns most of the time."

"Yeah," She smiled "People always seem to get hurt when guns are involved." She glanced down at her side. There was nothing there to show the violence of earlier that evening but something told Sam she still felt its presence, like an old battle wound that aches before it rains.

Sam shook his head. "You have no idea how glad I am that you didn't die from that," he really was glad that she was okay. Relieved that she was okay, more than he liked to admit to himself. He was falling for her and he couldn't help it. He didn't want to. People he loved always seemed to get hurt. Jess, Madison, his mom....everyone. There was no reason why Liss be exception to the rule. She was already getting hurt around them, because of them. A rational part of his mind told him that it wasn't that big of a deal. She would heal, she couldn't die but the emotional side of his brain was screaming that it wasn't right and she didn't deserve to get hurt."I'm sorry about that," said Sam softly.

"Its okay, I don't mind."

"Well you should. What if one day you get hurt and you don't get back up." His voice was desperate, and she moved over to the bed to sit beside him. Her hand stroked his hair

"Shhhh, you'll wake Dean up." She leaned in against him, a barely-there weight against his side. "Besides I know that won't happen."

"And what if it does?" Sam was standing now. He was upset.

"Then I guess I'll find some peace in death." she answered looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I don't want you do die!" It was the truth. He Knew it for certain, he did no want her to die.

She kissed him then. Silenced him with her lips, but he could barely feel it. She wanted to hold him close, show him the affection that she felt for him, but she knew that she was nothing more than a ghost to him. She could feel him, the softness of his lips, the gentleness of his spirit. She could taste him on her lips, she never wanted to let go, she wanted to feel his arms around her holding her tight. She wanted to be touched! She hadn't been touched in almost three hundred years, she craved the tenderness of a sweet embrace.

He tried to reach out and touch her but once his hand went strait through her. He quieted and sighed.

"I wish I could kiss you, for real." he said and sat back down on the bed.

"You know there's only one way..." she trailed off and then changed her tone. The last thing she wanted to do was pressure him into choosing her. She would not have him regret her for the rest of his life "I wish you could too."

"It feels so weird looking at you and knowing that that's not really who you are." said Sam changing the subject

"You don't want to see me," she laughed self mockingly "I want to be beautiful to you."

"You know, I don't care what you look like." he said and he meant it. While he was a guy and therefor attracted to the physical aspect of women, Sam had such depth, he didn't care what she looked like. He just wanted something real.

"I'm not beautiful," she wasn't answering Sam she was more speaking to herself.

"Liss..." started Sam.

"Look," she turned away from him. "His eyelids are fluttering."

Sam looked at Deans face. His eyelids were indeed fluttering. Liss took Sam's hand. "Close you're eyes and try not to think to much, I don't know if this will work." Sam lay back on the bed so that he wouldn't fall and hit something. Then he felt a really weird sensation fire through his body. He felt as if something sticky was being pulled out of him. He felt his body relax and then...

__

Dean was sitting and eating a hamburger with a beautiful redhead.

"Oh hey Sammy, meet Darla," The red head smiled. Dean looked at Liss "Hey Liss what are you doing here?"

"He doesn't remember why we're here?" asked Sam

"Obviously not."

The scene changed rather abruptly. Dean was sitting on a hotel bed with the redhead on his lap, her hands down his pants. Sam looked away more than slightly embarrassed. Liss stared in shock for a second and then looked away, her cheeks turning crimson.

"God Dean." said Sam, harshly. He had been afraid that he would run into this is Dean's dreaming.

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing here, I thought you and Liss decided to go for a walk."

Sam and Liss found themselves all of a sudden on a street with a bridge. A very familiar bridge.

"This is where we found the woman in white, before Jess..." It was back when Dean had first come for him. When all they were worried about was finding Dad. When Jess was alive and Sam just wanted to get back home.

Dean appeared beside them.

"I think we're dealing with a woman in white," Dean was dead serious.

"Dean," Sam grabbed hold of his brothers shoulders "You are dreaming."

"What? no I'm not" Dean brushed Sam's hand away. "If I was dreaming I would defiantly be having fun with some hot chick right now."

"you were, like two seconds ago."

"No, really?" Dean raised a brown "Was she hot?"

"Yes"

"Dean," said Liss

"Who's she?"

"Liss, come on Dean think. We are hear because of a dream reaper."

"Right, reaper. Look Liss I'm really sorry I shot you, no hard feeling okay."

"Its okay Dean," the scene changed. They were in a gym. An empty Gym. Sam was getting a weird feeling of deja vu combined with a huge feeling of ADD coming of his brother.

"Is this better?" asked Dean.

"For what?" asked Liss

"Fighting. of Course."

"Okay, I think he's with us completely now," Sam stated tiredly. Liss tensed looking at something over the brother's shoulders.

"Good because there's the Reaper."

****

***

Well that's all for now for chapter four. Hope you liked it. I'd love to hear from you. :)


	5. How to Kill Death

**The Ghost (New version)**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Chapter Five: How to kill Death**

**Warning--this chapter contains some violence and mild language.**

**Authors corner: Hello beautiful people and how are you today? For once this chapter was actually only one chapter to begin with.**

**(This note is from the second draft of this story--****the first published under this title though)I actually wrote this whole idea of a dream reaper before seeing the episode where they eat the African dream root and go into each others dreams. (season3) The original version of this story jumped back and forth between stuff with gigantic gaps in plot so I could get to what I wanted to write. The idea just came to me and I went with it.**

*******

_"Hey buddy nice to meet you, won't bother shaking your hand. 'Cuz pretty soon I'll be leaving, it always happens so fast...no I won't go quietly, no I won't go quietly, everywhere I look somebody is messing with me...won't go quietly"- **Bobnoxious **_

**_***_**

_Liss, Sam and Dean all turned to face the reaper. It stood there, a barely visible outline which seemed to not want to be seen clearly. It was looking at them strangely, its shadowy head and pale face tilted sideways. The emotionless expression was eerie enough on its own but coupled with the boring, reddish stair of eyes which screamed death sent chills down everyone's spines. None of them could see the eyes clearly, it was hard to look at the creature, (like mist, like their eyes weren't allowed to see it) but they all knew that it was looking at them, studying them like insects under a microscope._

_"I can't move," Dean's voice was filled with quiet panic. Dean hated the feeling of being utterly powerless, it was one of his worst fears. While he didn't want to die, what he feared more than death was being incapable._

_The reaper moved closer._

_"I don't have any weapons what am I supposed to do?" asked Sam, feeling equally powerless as the creature neared his brother._

_"Think of one," stated Liss handing him a sawed off shotgun that had rather suddenly appeared in her hand._

_"How did you do that?" Sam asked his eyebrows shooting upward._

_"I though of it. This is a dream Sam. Anything is possible." Liss raised her own weapon, an old fashioned rifle and fired into the reaper. It didn't move, didn't flinch._

_"Its Salt, it wont effect it."_

_"Damn it Sam," yelled Dean "It worked for me."_

_"Because instinct told him that it would, It worked because he thought it would" said Liss backing up. "So think of what kills a reaper!" The reaper suddenly lunged towards Dean, all flowing and black. Its cloths flapped around it as if swirled by a tornado._

_Liss jumped in the way. She screamed in pain. Dean moved out of the way. As before the fact that the reaper had someone else in the way made it possible for Dean to move. Dean grabbed the shotgun out of the Sam's hand and fired into the reaper. Once again nothing happened._

_"Great! Now it won't work for me either, nice going Sam." cried a frustrated Dean._

_Liss was on the reaper's back. Sam and Dean both watched in horror as scaly hands emerged from under the cloak and wrapped around Liss' wrists. She screamed as the flesh of her arms burned and blistered, like a vampire exposed to holly water, or a human to acid._

_"LISS!"_

_The scene changed, abruptly._

_Sam and Dean were sitting on the beach and enjoying a beer. A salty breeze floated all around. The sun as bright and blue peppered with seagulls calling out loudly. The beach was empty and slightly littered with garbage._

_"Dean what the Hell where's Liss. Where's the reaper." asked Sam jumping up knocking sand all around_

_"Who?" asked Dean taking another sip and looking at Sam as if he had grown another head._

_"Dean!" Sam grabbed the collar of his brothers shirt, yanking him up off the ground. He was furious at the scene change and his brothers seemingly obliviousness "Liss is getting burned and scorched alive you need to focus."_

_Dean blinked. On the middle of the beach appeared Liss and the reaper._

_"Thank you, Now...." Sam suddenly got an idea. If what people believed in dreams became real and Dean was the brain of the dream then maybe he could use Dean's mind like a computer, imputing idea's "Look Liss is right beside you." said Sam feigning surprise._

_"What?" Dean turned to look and suddenly Liss was right where Sam had pointed._

_"How?" asked Liss, a confused look on her face._

_"I think I know how we can beat this thing," Sam smiled "Dean, we need to get to a graveyard."_

_"Right...." Dean got a determined, concentrated look on his face, "follow me." Liss and Sam followed Dean as he lead them quickly up off the beach and through the woods._

_"Why do we need to find a grave yard?" asked Dean stopping rather suddenly. It was dark in the woods, the mood was over head. An owl hooted and Liss moved closer to Sam. Her fingers clinging to his hand like a little child._

_"Because that's the only way that we can destroy the reaper." Sam let his large hand intertwine with Liss' smaller hand._

_"I think it worked." said Sam._

_"Of course it did," said Dean, talking to Sam like he was stupid "that always works."_

_"We've got to get out before Dean realises that this is a dream, he'll bring back the reaper if he does." said Liss her voice wary._

_"The power of mind over matter," said Sam sighing "right so, how do we get out of here?"_

_"Simple," said Liss extending her hand to Sam "take my hand." Sam took her hand and the scene changed again._

_They were at a bar, standing in the middle of the room. Dean was sitting on a tall wooden bar stool drinking and flirting with a rather attractive red headed bartender, his arm draped lazily over the black counter._

_"Hold on," Sam looked down at Liss' hand "I can feel you." Now he had time to think about this, now that they weren't fighting for their lives._

_"Yeah, we're in a dream world, you can touch me here."_

Liss pulled Sam out of the dream before he could suggest that they should do anything in Dean's mind. Sam sat up coughing. His head felt like he had a million mining dwarfs inside pounding away at his brain.

"Wake up your brother." ordered Liss. Sam moved over to the bed and shook his brothers shoulder. Dean snored. Sam looked at Liss and then grabbed a glass of water from beside the bed and dumped it on his brother. Dean sat up sputtering.

"What the fuck!" Dean exclaimed wiping his face. Sam smiled at his brother.

"Watch the language, there's a lady present." Sam looked over to Liss and Liss smiled and blushed at Sam who did a double take– for a second there, he had seen someone else.

"Did it work?" asked Dean finally fully awake. Sam looked back at Liss once more.

"Yes, I think it worked." She smiled "Thanks to you're brother's quick thinking and your easily influenced mind." she smiled at Sam. Dean glared at his brother.

"What happened?" he demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"What you don't remember?" asked Sam surprised.

"Would I be asking what happened if I knew what happened?"

"Sam, its okay. When you sleep you don't remember all of your dreams, at least in most cases you don't. your chances of remembering your dreams are also severely decreased by being woken up quickly as opposed to naturally waking up when your body is done its sleep cycles.

"Oh, right." Sam shook his head "I knew that." Liss and Sam both Sat on either side of Dean. The bed didn't give at all as Liss perched upon it. Sam continued speaking "Basically, we went into you're mind, saw the sights, saw the reaper and convinced you that if we took you to a graveyard where people who had been killed by the reaper were buried then the spirits would rise and destroy it."

"What a crock of shit. You and I both know that you can't kill a reaper."

"As I said" said Liss "Thanks to your easily influenced mind." Sam couldn't help but laugh a little. Liss smiled and blushed looking down at her lap, she looked mischievous in a way that was most adorable.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I actually want to get some sleep, 'cuz I do not feel rested at all right now."

"You shouldn't" said Sam "You had one hell of a fight and one hell of a night in there."

Dean Lay back down "Get your own bed." He pulled up the covers, knocking Sam sideways.

Sam got up from the bed an turned towards Liss.

"Come outside with me for a second." said Sam and lead Liss out of the hotel room. "So if you knew that you could touch people in their dreams then why didn't you try before? You wouldn't have had to be so alone for all this time"

"Because...its...complicated." she looked away.

"Try me." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Really Liss, you've just saved my brothers life, I trust you, I know that you have no reason to trust me but I want you to know that you can. You can trust me Liss, with anything."

"I didn't want to." Sam raised a brow, that was not the answer he had been expecting. Liss wrung her hands tightly "I wanted someone to choose me without touching me. I wanted them to want who I was not...what I could feel like in their minds."

Sam sighed. It made sense and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that himself. Liss was obviously from a different time a time where people's morals were sightly different that the morals of today.

"I understand" he said and smiled at her. He turned to walk back inside. "By the way." he said over his shoulder "I want to see what you really look like under that mask you're wearing." He didn't look back now. He knew that she wasn't ready. He hoped she would be soon.

Liss smiled, she loved him but...she wasn't ready for him to see her just yet.

***

**Well that's all for this chapter, I am not sure when I will be able to update next, I a busy busy busy, but more importantly the next couple of chapters need a ton of edits (like a house made of cards needs major renovation before you can live in it) Hope you liked this chapter. If you got the time and liked it all all click that little button at the bottom and let me know what you think. :) **

**Peace. :)**


	6. Then Why don't you Love me

**The Ghost (New version)**

**Chapter Six: Than Why Don't You Love Me**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Warning- This Chapter contains some light smut.**

**Authors corner: Well this chapter was a lot of fun to write but it took three days to sit down and figure out everything that I wanted to say and have happen. Its totally romantical (yes I meant to spell it that way) Hope that you enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear what you think. Smile's all around!**

**Okay so this is re done because I realized that I made a couple of huge mistakes in this chapter. Begining with the warning not being corriect on the first draft right down to using the wrong name in a couple places. So here is the updated version. :)**

*******

_"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."- **Beautiful Soul, Jesse Mc Cartney**_

**(This is such a perfect love song. I love it and I love it for this chapter because I think that it really fits.)**

The town of Wallville and the surrounding area had been quiet for a week when Bobby called with word of another job for the boys. There was a farmer, two states over who was having some crops rising up and pulling a "Little shop of horror" situation.

"Sam pack your stuff we're headed out." said Dean snapping his cell phone shut.

Sam looked over as Liss, who had been with them hovering around keeping them company for the last week. Sam and Dean had both discovered that she had a wry sense of humor and was actually...well both of the brothers thought that she was pretty amazing, but it was Sam who (as Dean had noticed) was getting moon eyes for the girl.

"So you can stay here, I'm sure Seymour's plant is not to hard to deal with...a little weed control and a machete should do the trick." said Dean sensing that his brother was not exactly in the mood for hunting, and while Dean knew that Liss was non-corporal (Dean did not however know about the dream ability to touch) he was still acting like the matchmaker, again, and knew Sam would do well and enjoy spending some one on one time with the hot ghost.

"I don't want you going after psycho plants on your own." protested Sam crossing his arms over his chest. While Sam did want to stay and spend more time in the hotel room, which had become almost like home, he did not like the idea of his brother being in danger.

"Listen Sam, before you came back around...looking for dad I did just fine hunting on my own. I'm a big boy now Sammy and so are you. I am sure I can take care of this myself."

"And what if you can't?" asked Sam, unmoved.

"Well...if I can't handle it than neither can you." said Dean smiling while poking fun at his little brother.

"Dean, I'm being serious"

"So am I."

The two brothers stared at each other from across the room.

"You know we could go with him and just stay at another hotel. That way he could handle things on his own but if he needs help you won't me far away."

"I like you," said Dean smiling "She's a smart girl with a compromise." Dean grabbed his duffel bag "Well come along if you feel the need to follow me...mother hen," Dean cast a sideways glance up at his brother "But I will handle Audry our Aubry or whatever the hell that plant is that Seymore feeds the people to, by myself."

"Fine." Sam relaxed and grabbed his own duffle. He had no clue why he and Dean fought over little things like that.

"Fine," Dean smiled to himself, here or there Sam would still get some time alone while Dean was out on the hunt. And, though he would never admit it out loud it made him feel safer when his brother was around to watch his back. Even if he was as far off as a phone call away.

***

Dean drove on the back roads with his foot pressed all the way down and music turned all the way up. Even though she was a ghost Sam noticed that Liss looked more than a little uncomfortable with the speed that they were going. Sam however had been in one to many car chases to care anymore, besides, Dean was a good driver...most of the time.

"You call the second you need help okay?" said Sam when they finally got to the hotel and settled down. Dean was ready to head right out.

"Sure." said Dean, not unlike a teenager leaving the house against a parents recommendation.

Sam sighed and sat down on the bed.

"He'll be fine Sam." Liss sat down beside him.

"So, what do we do while waiting?"

"Anything you want."

Visions of kissing Liss and laying her out on the bed they were sitting on appeared in his head almost instantly. He pushed them aside and tried to think of something more reasonable.

"How about scrabble?" Sam had noticed an old pile of games sitting in the front lobby which were available for use. Half the pieces were probably gone but they could always write letter out on scraps of paper to fill in for the missing pieces.

Ulissum blushed, a very, very deep red.

"What?" asked Sam trying to make his voice sound normal.

"I'm sorry," she apologized "I...shouldn't have intruded."

Sam had no clue what Liss was talking about. He looked at her and, shrugged his shoulders in a 'I have no clue what you mean' manner.

"I shouldn't have intruded on you thoughts." Said Liss saying each word slowly.

"What? Wait were you reading my mind?" Sam's eyebrows shot upwards rocket-fast and he remembered the very vivid image he had just had in his head just a moment before-an image of him and Liss...together.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized quickly and stood up moving away from the bed.

"Wait," he moved to grab her arm but his hand went through grasping only air.

"I can't believe you think of my like that." her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm not exactly used to having people see what I'm thinking." ~and I can't exactly control when I think about sex, I am a guy after all~ thought Sam Wryly.

"Don't apologize," she shook her head. "I mean I can't believe it...in a good way." She looked down at her toes.

Sam swallowed, the idea of eternity with someone foremost in his mind. It was a crazy kind of commitment-eternity- but he had been that in love before, with Jessica. He had been willing to spend the rest of his life with her. Forever with her. He had felt the same connection with Madison, if she had lived maybe they would have been forever.

Now, here was someone who he felt that same connection with, that same spark and who wanted to save people just as badly as he did.

"Let me see you." his voice begged he even if he didn't.

"But..."

"Please, Liss."

"Why do you care so much what I look like?!" her voice was broken. "It shouldn't matter, It shouldn't matter what I look like!"

"And it doesn't except that it seems to matter to you. All this time you have been trying to impress me by looking like what you think that I want, but what I want is to not be lied to. What I want is you, all of you, no matter what your face looks like."

"Its not a lie, I haven't lied to you." Liss protested.

"Deception then. I want to think of you are you are. I don't care what you look like so long as it is you. Can't you understand that. I want to look into your eyes, not someone else. I want to see you Liss"

Ulissum's face contorted in pain, and sadness then wind shot through the room knocking Sam backward onto the bed. He watched as her shoulders shook. The wind caught her hair and teased it out from blond into long brown shiny waves. He face shifted from a made up modern makeup look to a soft gentle face with lightly tanned skin smooth and clear and utterly flawless. Her cloths changed into a long white and brown dress which was definitely not from this time period, it was the dress she had worn when they first met.

The wind stopped and she stood there looking down, at her toes, her shoulders rising and falling with each breath.

Sam got up and moved over. Moved to tilt her chin, he couldn't feel her skin but she looked up and he nearly choked she was stunning.

Her face was all soft angles, dipping and curving gently. She had a heart shaped face with a small thin nose, high cheekbones, full pink lips and the most gorgeous, big, brown, Bambi, eyes Sam had ever seen.

"Wow." was all that he could manage.

"What?" she asked solemnly

"Your gorgeous," said Sam still somewhat in awe of her loveliness.

"No I'm not," she said self mockingly.

"How can you think that?" asked Sam his eyes brows knitting together. Liss sat down on the bed, moving through him. Sam shuddered slightly at the sensation.

"Because its true," she sighed "When I was, corporal and living with my family, tons of suitors came around."

"You told us the story of your sister with the jealous mother and her suitor."

"Well, what I didn't tell you is that no one came to see me." Sam looked at her with surprise "I was only a year younger than my sister. I was of age," she stood her temper and pain obvious. "I was supposed to be like my sisters, like my mother like my cousins and marry young, to a wealthy man and live happily and respectfully but no one wanted me. My skin was to dark and my hair too, I was not beautiful and fair like my mother and sisters. Darker hair like my father he was from across the ocean, and I always loved the sun so I did not hide inside trying to preserve the winter. I couldn't stand to remain in doors and shelter myself from the sun."

"I really wish you had of been born in our time Ulissum. You would realize." he stood and walked over to her. "You would have realized that you are beautiful, and smart and kind and anyone here would fall in love with everything about you." He smiled at her.

"Then why haven't you?" she demanded her voiced strained with raw emotion.

"I think I have."

**(I thought of ending it here but I couldn't bring myself to cut it so short)**

"Then why don't you choose me?"

"Because I'm not sure that what you are feeling isn't just desperate infatuation after years of being alone." the words hurt to say and even more to receive but he had to speak the truth especially when he was looking forever with someone dead in the eye.

"I Do!" she protested "I do I care about you I want you." she was hurt that he could think that of her.

"But do you love me?" asked Sam. He wanted nothing more than to hear her say that she loved him.

"I..." she hesitated.

"Until you can say it without any hesitation, and with conviction then I can't and won't choose you." He sighed "I need you to be sure."

***

She watched him as he slept. So peaceful and content with his slumber. She sighed and looked out the window watching the cars pass.

She wanted to be whole again. Wanted to be human. Why couldn't she have just told him that she loved him when he asked. She did love him. She had told him a million times as he slept. She was ready for forever with a man who was caring good hearted and everything she had ever wanted in her mortal life. Not to mention the fact that he was completely handsome.

Going against her morals and her previous rules for herself she reached out towards him. Her ghost like hand resting on his forehead. His eyes lids were fluttering. He had hit REM sleep. She concentrated and then slipped into his mind.

__

She was in a room with Sam and...herself? He was dreaming about her.

"Do you seriously want to be with me...forever? Its along time, longer than you have spent alone."

"I want it Sam. I want forever with you. To spend my whole life with you, to spend the next life with you."

"Is there a next life."

"I believe there is."

The real Liss hesitated then spoke.

"Sam?"

Sam looked over, and did a double take.

"What's going on here?" he asked his brow furrowing.

"She's not real, she's your dream version of me." She looked at the girl and realised that it was the brunette version of herself that he was dreaming about. A small smile touched her lips and warmth filled her heart.

Sam looked at the dream version and then it turned to smoke and wafted away.

"Are you in my dream like you were in Dean's head?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because..." She moved over to him and touched him relishing the feeling of being able to touch him. Sure it was only a dream and no it did not feel fully real but...it was close enough to the real thing when she had been starved from feeling anything at all for so long. She kissed him then with all the passion she possessed.

Sam pulled back...

"I can touch you here?"

"Yes."

She watched as he took a moment to process that thoughts.

"Do you want me to touch you here?"

"Yes."

Sam pressed his lips to hers taking over the kiss. He lay her down on the bed. Her heart was pounding.

"Tell me you want this."

"I want this."

He kissed her and then ran one large hand up her leg and underneath her dress. His other hand was at her breast. Liss let out a moan of pleasure as fireworks went off in her head, her breast and lower.

Her dress came off quickly and she flushed as his eyes apraised her then his cloths came off and she blushed deeper as she took in the sight of him.

He caught her mouth in a kiss once more.

***

There was a knock at the door and Sam sat bolt upright. His breath coming fast.

Liss appeared in the chair, fully clothed and somewhat distraught she was holding her head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my head hurts."

The knock came again.

Sam let out a breath and then went to the door. A girl in a hotel outfit was standing there with a batch of waffles.

"Your car has been impounded." she said in a bright voice.

"My car is gone my brother left this earlier today you have the wrong room."

"Sorry," she blushed. "I...sorry I woke you up for no reason."

Sam sighed "Its okay."

He closed the door as she walked away.

Liss stood and looked at him.

"I'm going to go now...I'll be back later." She brushed by him her face red.

"Liss..." he called after her but she was already gone.

**That is all for chapter six. I leave you with the suspense (well hopefully you like it enough that you find it suspenseful :) .) It may be a little bit before I am able to update again since I have officially reached the end of my editing and have nothing more written to edit...yet. Don't worry more will come, but all good things take time, and I want it to be good. Tell me, is it good so far?**


	7. Running

**The Ghost (New version)**

**Chapter Seven: Running**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Warning- contains some mild language**

**Authors corner-This chapter contains a lot of stuff.**

**Hope your Holiday season was the best!**

*******

_"Choose to hide. But I look for you all the time.I choose to run But I'm begging for you to come... Don't look at me, just look inside...Choose love, choose love, love Choose love, choose love, oh" **-Choose Love, Rita Redshoes**_

***

Ulissum walked through the park. No one could see her here, no one took note that she was even there.

She walked with her head down staring at her feet, which did not so much as even bend a blade of grass. She thought about a lot of things. About her life--and lack there of. She thought about her sisters and how their lives had turned out all because of the curse, that stupid, stupid curse.

She thought of Sam and blushed.

_~Oh Sam, my beautiful Sam~_

_***_

Sam paced back and forth across the room. He was mad at himself. Clearly Liss was upset. Why else wouldn't she be back already? And there was only one reason that he could think of why she would be upset--him. She obviously regretted or was upset about the way she had acted around him or the way he had responded to her. It was all so hazy, like dream that once you wake became so unclear, but he did remember her lips and the feel of her underneath him.

He just wished he could remember more. Maybe he had said something that had upset her, somehow.

***

A day passed.

Then two.

Three.

***

"Hello?" Sam answered his cell phone.

"Hey Sam."

"What's up Dean?" Dean had been staying at the site of the strange plants, living in the actual house with the people.

"No to much, the issue was taken care of."

"Oh really, so what was causing the weird biology?"

"A garden sprite."

"A garden sprite?" Sam sounded doubtful "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I broke down and did some research, actually there was this really hot librarian in town and she..."

"Helped you research." Sam finished for his brother. He really did not want any details of Dean's latest conquest.

"Yeah, anyway I'm 'gunna stay for dinner here, you would not believe how good Mrs. Hanson's cooking is." Sam felt his stomach rumble at the thought of food. "And then I'll head back and we can get out of here and carry on with our lives.

"We can wait another day or two if you want more time with that librarian" suggested Sam. He did not want to leave without Liss.

"Na,"

Sam struggled trying to come up with some other excuse.

"Well you should check around and see if there are any more, you know, garden sprite's."

"I did."

"Well you should check again Dean" Said Sam, getting frustrated.

"Dude, what the hell is up?"

Sam hesitated.

"Ulissum is gone."

"Really? did she say where she was going."

"No, and I don't want to go and her come back to an empty room."

"Did you guys fight or something."

"No Dean we didn't fight." ~She just ended up in my dreams and we nearly had dream sex that's all.~

"She tracked us down before, I'm sure she can do it again. Sam we can't get tied down to one place, our jobs don't allow for that." A part of Dean wanted Sam to argue. He wanted Sam to be happy almost as much as he wanted Sam's company and help on hunts. Sam was his little brother and if Sam could find a happy life with a sweet girl then Dean would be happy for Sam.

"Fine, alright. You're right." Sam sighed Heavily "I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright, latter"

"Bye." Sam hung up the phone.

"That was really sweet Sam."

Sam jumped at the sound of Ulissum's voice.

"Jeez, you scared me."

"Sorry, I don't exactly make a lot of noise when I come into the room."

"I noticed."

"Sam, I'm sorry I made you worry about me when I left. I just needed time to think." She came and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Listen Ulissum, I'm really sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, for whatever happened in my head the other night. I didn't mean to upset you."

She stood and turned away from him.

"Liss?"

"Don't." She flung around to face him. "Don't you dare apologise for that. I don't care if you never want to touch me again. Don't tell me that you are sorry for what happened between us."

"I'm not."

"Than why the hell are you apologising?!" She was furious and upset. _~He regrets it~_

"Because I upset you."

"You didn't upset me then. You are upsetting me now though."

"Liss," Sam's voice was pleading and he stood and stepped towards her. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and encase her in a comforting hug, but he couldn't do that because she was nothing, she was a ghost to him.

"Don't." She held up a hand "I love you Sam, I can't help it and I know that it is inconvenient and I know that life is in the way but I love you."

Sam stood shell shocked for a moment.

Liss turned and fled, strait thought the wall.

"Liss!" Sam opened the door to the hotel room and ran outside. She was no where in site. "Ulissum," he called out again, but there was not answer. Sam sighed and ran a hand thought his hair. ~Dammit, Why couldn't I just say it back~ And he would say it back. He did love her. It became clear in his mind the second she said it to him. He had missed her when she was gone. He had worried about her. He cared about her feelings and felt like shit that he had hurt her. He loved her quick mind and wit. He loved her.

He totally and undeniably loved her.

***

A day passed.

Then two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

***

"Dude would you stop thinking about her, your ears are starting to smoke."

Sam and Dean were a state over. Sam hadn't heard from Liss in almost a week, and he was starting to chomp at the bit.

"Seriously Sam, you have got it bad."

"I know," Sam sat down and then stood up.

"Dude! Relax."

"I can't."

"Then go take a walk or a cold shower, whatever just go cool off."

A walk sounded like a good idea. Sam grabbed his coat.

"I'll be back in a bit."

***

A bit took a lot longer than Sam had thought. As soon as he started walking he couldn't stop. It was if his legs, and feet had minds of there own. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat.

This was so much more complicated than it should be. He should be living inside residence finishing up law school. Pretending his life was normal and that he didn't know what went bump in the night. That was the way that it should be, which was about as far away as it could be from the way Sam's life was going.

Why couldn't he just meet a nice girl who was not a where wolf, a vampire, a demon or a ghost. Why couldn't his love life be slightly more normal than his actual life. Didn't he deserve a break?

Liss appeared beside him, it was a moment before he even recognised her. She was looking different again. Blond, this time with Dark almost black eyes.

"Hi Sam."

"Liss." Sam stopped walking. There was no one else around. They stood on the pavement by the back of a school.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never felt like this before. Everything is just so messed up."

"I know."

"Where did you go?"

"Home, I went to my old home. Its still standing believe it or not. Its abandoned though. People farm the land and hunt in the woods but the house is empty. I don't blame them though. It feels haunted." She tried to smile.

Sam's phone ran. He hit the button and turned it off, something he seldom did.

"Liss I love you."

A tremor went through the air.

"You do?"

"I do."

He touched her cheek, she could feel it. She shivered. She couldn't feel things like this. What was going on?

"I choose you."

***

**That's all folks. I hope that you liked it. Please let me know. :) **


	8. Chosen by You

**The Ghost (New version)**

**Chapter Eight: Chosen by You**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Warning- contains some mild language**

**Authors corner-It took a while to sit down and edit these coming chapters but at long last the editing is done. I hope that you like it, please let me know. Reviews are love.**

***

_"And I will love you, Baby. Always...I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and words don't rhyme know that when I die. You'll be on my mind,and I'll love you always."-**Always, Bonjovi**_

-

"Uuuhhh" Ullisum's intake of breath was quick and then as she released it she changed. She turned her head away and the blond curls caught in the wind and slowly grew lengthening and darkening to a deep chestnut brown. Sam reached out for her face—Cupping it in his big, warm hands, he turned her face up towards him, his hand making contact with what was quickly becoming flesh and bone, instead of thin air.

Wind raged around them, like a tornado, circling and swirling. Lampposts shattered sending shattered glass skittering across the cement.

Liss looked into Sam's eyes, she was in obvious physical pain, then she fell to the ground and everything stopped

Sam bent down beside her. Her body was shaking, like someone freezing out in the Arctic cold. Sam rubbed a hand across her back soothingly and waited for the pain to pass. When it had he gently helped her to her knees. Liss looked up into his face and Sam saw the most beautifully stunning woman he had ever seen in his entire life, it was one thing to see what she looked like in a dream, or as a ghost, at a quick glance but it was another thing here, now, she was miles beyond (in beauty) what he had thought she looked like.

Every angle of her face, every curve was perfect. Her skin was smooth and creamy and light her hair framed her face and cascaded over her shoulders in loose natural waves. Her eyes were stunning, Big and beautiful and brown-like doe's eyes. They looked up at him with fear and hope.

"Oh Lord, Liss you're beautiful," the words were half strangled in his throat but they squeezed past his lips. Then Sam bent his head down and kissed her liked he'd never kissed anyone in the world before. He poured all his passion, all his love, all his longing and waiting to touch into that one earth shattering kiss.

Liss lost her breath faster than she thought possible and she pulled back gently. The fear was gone from her eyes: the fear of eternity alone, the fear of his rejection.

Everything was alright, because she was chosen.

"Sammy…I can feel." There was a sort of wonder in her voice. She looked down at her arms where his hands were. They were holding to tightly. "Oww." She said meekly as if trying not to offend him. Her senses were being overwhelmed. without her body she had been aware of everything but it was like knowing that something was there without actually seing it, and holding something without ever feeling it.

"Sorry." Sam let go of her arms and lightly took hold of her hands to help her up. She wobbled just a little. Sam supported her gently, holding on to her arm. It seemed her legs would hold. She smiled and moeved to take a step, but she fell knocking Sam off balance. The both tumbled backwards to the ground.

Sam's head connected with the pavement just hard enough to make the world spin, for a minute. He and Dean usually fell somewhat gracefully. They knew how to fall, how to 'break fall'—It was a martial arts technique the boys had learned early on in life. The only problem was, it didn't always click in to action when you were taken completely off guard and off balance.

Sam groaned and saw stars.

"Oh, my gosh!" Liss crawled over on wobbly arms "I am so sorry Sam, are you okay?" she bent over him. Her small fingers went into his hair gently probing to find out the damage, despite the pain it felt good-soothing. Sam tried not to look at her chest which was directly at eye level.

"Its okay, Liss. I'm fine." He blinked multiple times.

"You sure?" she looked at him and they both stopped. Frozen looking at each other. Liss smiled slightly and her eyes dropped down to Sam's lips.

Sam's heart tha-thumped in his chest.

Thats when Dean came charging around the corner gun in hand.

Dean had tried to call his brother and he hadn't been able to get a hold of him. Then the lights in the hotel had gone completely haywire, letting Dean know that there was definitely something supernatural at work. As he came around the corner what he saw was Sam on the ground with a girl in very old fashion clothing grabbing his head.

"Get off him!" Dean yelled.

Liss jumped up frightened. Her eyes went wide, like a dear in headlights. Panic froze her body and her lips. Blood was on her hands from the cut on Sam's head.

Dean fired. They were real rounds-silver, not salt. His pistol was never filled with salt rounds.

"No Dean! No!" Sam got half up, sitting, leaning against his arm and then he froze.

Liss just stood there for a second looking at Dean. Then she looked down. Blood was coming out of two holes, one in her chest the other in her stomach. She touched the blood with one hand and looked at it. It was all to fast, to real. Her mind was reelling. ~I'm shot...~She looked at Sam, who was now standing just inches away, held in place by shock.

What was going on? What was going...

"Sam?" she asked, looking to him for answers. She was dizzy. Her eyes rolled and she fell, hey body going limp and her legs folding beneath her.

Sam caught her before she hit the ground.

"Start the car!"He yelled to Dean.

Dean looked at the girl "Now Dean, Its Liss!" Sam yelled again. Dean ran to the car adrenaline pumping through his veins. What the hell had just happened? What was Ullisum doing with a body? With her hands covered in blood...Sam's blood.

Sam gathered Liss into his arms and began walking. Dean met him halfway and Sam slid into the front seat, his hand pressing down on the wounds.

***

They drove 120 and nearly got pulled over until the cop realized that they were headed down the street to the hospital. Sam ran and carried her in. Doctors and nursed took over the second they walked in the door.

Then something supernatural happened. The medical staff couldn't wheel the gurney away form Sam. They tried but something strange was preventing them all five of them from moving the table. Five doctors, nurses and orderlies could not move the gurney.

"Dude, it's the curse," Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam stepped forward and the table moved back the same distance. The head nurse looked at him and then grabbed his arm.

"Come on." she ordered, unquestioning as to why the gurney would not move without Sam. Dean moved to follow "You stay here." she pointed to Dean and then they wheeled hurriedly away.

Sam felt absolutely powerless. He watched as they operated on Liss watched as the monitors showed no heartbeat watched as they tried to just start the heart. He stood against the wall of the room and held his hand to his mouth and waited.

He waited.

***

**That's all for chapter Eight. "Peace, live long and prosper Dudes!" and "Be Excellent to eachother!"**


	9. Hospitals

**The Ghost (New Version)**

**By:Lifespasion**

**Chapter: Nine**

**-**

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed along the way. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

**Authors Corner- This chapter kept growing and growing and growing. When I looked at the first draft it had so little detail and a bunch of awkward paragraphs wording and inconsistencies, so I went crazy and started editing. I didn't stop until I was happy with the final project which, without adding anything extra, ended up being double the length of the original just because it needed better descriptions in places to make it seem more real.**

***

_"Don't turn away, don't give into the pain, don't try to hide...don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them, don't turn out the lights, never sleep never die"-**Whisper, Evanescence**_

**_-_**

Liss was in an induced comatose state. The doctors had chosen to drug her in order to increase her chances of survival. Induced comatose states were not the most safe thing in the world but at this point, if she moved to much she would tear the stitches and repairs that the doctors had made during the operation. As it was everyone in the hospital was talking about the girl, with no known identification who was holding onto life, miraculously, by a thread-defying all medical reasoning.

Sam and Dean had used their fake id's and credit cards to pay for everything so that Liss could get the proper medical attention. Dean, who was still feeling like shit, with his stomach completely knotted, was pacing. They would have to walk a fine line between staying long enough for Liss to recover and not staying long enough for the police to get all interested with the girl without a real name. The last thing that they needed was the imigration office on their butts.

"So she can't leave your side, like at all?" asked Dean.

"Yeah...I guess. When Liss said her sister couldn't help but stay by her sisters husbands side she must have really meant it-literally."

"This is going to suck for you," said Dean, thinking about all the times that he and his brother had gone completely opposite directions. Not to mention the fact that both the brothers had a need for their own time, their down time, which was definitely alone time.

"For me? What about for her?" asked Sam turning to face his brother. "The first thing that happens to her after I…is that she gets shot."

"Dude that wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault and if it was then it would be mine." Dean swallowed hard. It was his fault, he was the one who had pulled the trigger, but it had looked like...

"Its not your fault Dean." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Liss, is going to be stuck at my side for the rest of my life."

"Hey if she gets bored she'll probably just kill you then she won't have follow your ass where ever you go," said Dean joking and trying to make light of the situation. He knew that Liss had said she wouldn't die as long as Sam was alive, but looking at her now-shot and small laying in the hospital bed Dean wasn't so sure, and what if something went wrong and she went into an actual coma, Sam would be stuck in one play for way longer than either of them could afford. Then what if the long arm of the law came after them? Sam and Liss would not doubt have a million scientists interested in why and what was causing the magnetic-like pull between their bodies.

Sam glared at his brother. He didn't find it funny.

"If I die she dies. She could get hurt Dean. What happens if she breaks her neck, or her back? Look at the job we have we fight the bad guy and now she's vulnerable to the bad guy. I don't want her to have a miserable life because of me"

"Again dude not your fault."

"I chose her," said Sam his eyes glittering.

"Yeah well she chose you." Dean shot back

"I don't understand why"

"Look Sam she's been waiting out over three hundred years. That's a long time and she didn't seem impatient about it. All I'm saying is she probably could of got just any guy but she chose you. She can change her face and fool anyone into believing that she looks exactly like what they want. Liss knew what she was getting into when she saw you. She saw what we do, hell she even helped us out a couple times so she knew what was at steak and she chose you. SHE Chose YOU."

Sam shook his head and sat down over by the window ledge.

"If she wakes up…" he started

"You'll what?" asked Dean crossing his arms. "Try and settle down move away have a nice little life? Sam I would not blame you for that. I might not agree with you for choosing her in the first place...though she was kind of hot." Dean raised his brows and cocked his head sideways thinking for a moment then he shook his head and looked back at Sam "But you would be protecting her and there is nothing wrong with that Sam, nothing."

***

Two days passed. Sam couldn't leave the hospital. If he moved to leave the whole bed and all the equipment moved with him-the same distance he moved. If he just walked around everything stayed put. At the end of the second night he had it figured out; It didn't matter if he could see her or not, he just couldn't leave her.

If the curse had of been a stay In sight thing, as both Sam and Dean had feared it was, it might have been painful but Sa, found he could wander a fair distance before there was any movement on Ullisum's part. Dean and a walky-talky helped figure that one out.

So Sam stayed in the hospital Dean left. No one bugged him about visiting hours.

Dean's arrivals and departures were sporadic. He came back then left again. Then came back and left again. Then came back, and flirted with a nurse. Sam sat shaking his head as Dean just happened to walk off with that same nurse into a more secluded area.

Dean brought food news on the third day. He, Dean, found it hard to be around Sam and Liss, he had never liked hospitals in the first place and couldn't help but feel guilt-it was nagging at him and starting to piss him off. Thankfully there had been a hot nurse who was more than happy to try and make him feel better.

It was on the third day, four hours after the doctors had deemed it safe to take her off all the heavy coma drugs, that Liss woke up.

"Sam?" was the first questioning word out of her mouth.

"I'm right here." he moved over the bed

"You didn't leave me."

He looked down at her hands "I couldn't."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked worriedly. He looked up at her face.

"No, no why would you think that?"

"Because you couldn't leave."

"Liss I wouldn't of chosen you if I didn't want to be with you. Okay?" She nodded in response. "When I said I couldn't leave, it wasn't just because I physically couldn't it was because I didn't want to. I couldn't just leave you here, even if there wasn't a curse binding us together.

"Where's Dean? I have to apologize." Liss tried to struggle up to her forearms

"What?!" asked Sam surprised "No, lay back down." He pushed her shoulder gently and she collapsed backwards, her face ridid with pain.

"I made him feel bad. He doesn't know." She gasped

"Doesn't know what?" asked Sam

"Doesn't know that it doesn't matter, I don't mind."

"You don't mind getting shot?" said Sam incredulously. Sitting back in the chair by the bed.

"No…I mean it hurts" As if to remind them both, she coughed and grabbed for a Kleenex wiping the blood from her lips "but its never going to kill me."

Sam remembered the vision he Liss had shared with him about her sister

He shook his head. "That's so wrong." He said thinking back

"She made a bad choice." said Liss, somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking of.

"How did you make a better choice?" Sam looked up at her his expression pained. She stretched a hand out to cut his face.

"You would never hit me Sam. I know you wouldn't."

"But you will get just as hurt." He placed his big calloused hand over her small delicate one.

She looked down dropping her hand from benieth his.

"I know."she looked back up at Sam. "But you won't die If I get in the way of harm."

"You are not going to get yourself hurt over me!" Dean walked into the room just as his brother's voice rose.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's all the fuss about?" Dean set some coffee down on the small table at the opposite end of the room.

Ulissum looked away out of the window. She didn't want Dean to see her and Sam fighting. She didn't want to fight with Sam at all but it was embarasing having someone walk in on them bickering.

"Sam would you step out for a minute?" asked Dean. Sam looked at his brother and Dean gave him a 'get the hell out for a minute would ya?' look.

"Yeah, I'll go." Sam gave one fleeting glance over his shoulder before leaving the room.

***

Dean sat by the bed and waited. He had told Sam not to come back untill he called. Dean was waiting for Liss to open up and talk. Hek new she had something to say.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you don't like me Dean and I'm sorry. But I love him I really do I just…"

"You just what?" Dean wasn't cutting her any slack. He wasn't making it easy for her.

"I wish he could love me too." her eyes were moist

"Aww, shit he's just afraid you'll get hurt." Dean didn't know what his brother was feeling. Didn't know if Sam loved Liss or not but as a betting man he would put money on the 'he loves her' side.

"Everyone gets hurt… I don't want him to get hurt I want to help him Dean please." she grabbed Deans arm. "Please let me help him."

Dean took a deep breath and looked away for a moment and then blew the breath out. He'd loved a couple girls in his life only really cared about one and if there was any chance she could be with him he would take it but if there was any chance she would get hurt he would avoid it at all costs.

Dean could see why Sam who had already lost someone-a girl(Jessica) who he cared about deeply would be even more upset about the idea of someone he cared about getting hurt over and over again. Then Dean tried to put himself in Liss' shoes. What would he do If he could devote his entire life to protecting someone and know that he could go through hell but they would be okay in the end? He knew he would take that opportunity and he wasn't about to stop Ulissum from doing that for Sam. Hell Dean did that for Sam everyday and there was no promise of him coming out okay in the end. It was worth it though, because Sam was his little brother and Dean had always and would always protect and stand up for his little brother because he loved Sam more than life itself.

"Alright Liss, you chose my brother and, yeah he chose you so Since you going to be stuck with each other until death do you part for real you might as well help us out." A smile spread across her face as Dean spoke.

"Thank you."

Dean reached for his phone to dial his brother.

"By the way Liss., I'm the one who should be sorry and apoligizing not you."

"For shooting me?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to." apologies did not come of Dean's tongue very smoothly "I'm sorry"

"Its okay."

"Not yet its not. It will be okay when you are okay, heathly and out of here." He dialed.

***

**That's all for chapter nine folks, hope you liked it.**


	10. Be Gentle Now

**The Ghost (New Version)**

**By:Lifespasion**

**Chapter: Ten**

**-**

**Warning-this chapter contains some sensuality.**

*******

_"Keep holding on, because you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, because I'm here for you I'm here for you. there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. There's not other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on."**-Keep holding on, Avril Lavigne**_

**_-_**

Liss was released early and was still a little stiff and sore when she got out. Sam helped her in and out of the car. Helped her over curbs up stairs and everywhere. He was so concerned for her. The hotel they were going to stay in was a nice one. Very simple very modest, very clean. They got a double room. Two beds. Sam volunteered to sleep on the floor.

"You can't" protested Ulissum.

"Yes. I can and I will." Sam folded his arms across his chest

"But…"

"No but's. Dean needs a bed to get a good night sleep, otherwise he ends up grumpy, and anyway you're my problem not his." Sam immediately regretted his choice of words which he knew Ullisum would pick up on.

"So I'm a problem." Liss folded her arms across her chest, the slight wince took away from the strength of her stance.

Dean laughed "You sure got yourself a feisty one, Sam." It was a pretty amusing situation. Liss was all of five six and Sam was a good six three. She was frail and injured and he was healthy and built and here she was standing arms crossed refusing to budge and holding her ground. She looked like an angry child… a three hundred year old child. A very hot...Dean looked away and whistled distracting himself. He did not want to think about Sam's girl.

"If you aren't going to have a bed than I'm not. it's the way things were when I was young and…"

"Yeah it's the way things were, as in they aren't anymore and you are hurt so you ge the bed. Liss your not a problem." Sam sighed and his shoulders relaxed. "But you are being difficult. Is there something more than me sleeping on the floor at issue? Because I'm telling you right now I have slept in far less comfortable places then carpet."

Liss looked at Dean. Swallowed and then looked down. Her cheeks were burning.

"I don't want to sleep alone. I am so tired of being alone Sam."

"Oh."

-

Ullisum went to bed long before Sam and dean were ready to sleep she was tired, so very tired and she really wanted to sleep. Her oldest sister had always said that sleep was the best medicin.

"So what are you going to do about her?" Dean asked Sam quietly so as not to Disturb Ulissum.

"What do you mean?" Sam answered not looking at Dean just looking at what he was doing-packing his bag.

"I mean the girl is in love you."

"I…I know."

"So?" Dean pressed.

"So what? What is with all the questions Dean?"

"I don't know. I just.. Well I talked with her and look at it from her point of view. If you had the chance to get hurt get burnt instead of Jessica would you of taken it?" Sam's face contorted with pain and he turned his head. "Would you?"

"Yes. You know that I would"

"Would you do it for Ulissum?"

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"Well that's all she wants to do for you and dude I think she's also looking for a little love to. She's been a ghost, or practically a ghost for the last 300 years if you were a ghost for that long don't tell me that you wouldn't be horny as all hell."

"Yeah I might but... She's... she's not like that." Sam's mind drifted backwards to the dream she had stumbled in on.

_Sam pressed his lips to hers taking over the kiss. He lay her down on the bed. Her heart was pounding._

_"Tell me you want this."_

_"I want this."_

_He kissed her and then ran one large hand up her leg and underneath her dress. His other hand was at her breast. Liss let out a moan of pleasure as fireworks went off in her head, her breast and lower._

She had been so responsive, but that was in a dream world, and things always worked out in the dream world differently than they did in realy life.

"Really so that's why she wants you to sleep in the same bed as her." Dean's voice interupted Sam's heated memory. "Think about it Sam. She loves you and she wants you and she is really…really hot." Sam glared at his brother "Its the truth" _~As much as I wish I didn't notice~_

"I know." Sam looked at Liss laying there she looked so sweet so innocent he couldn't help but feel that it would be wrong to touch her. He had kissed her and what had that lead to?

-

**(Just a reminder this story takes place early early on in the plot line and so Sam is still a wonderful innocent little character who was more innocent than Dean.)**

Sam lay down in the bed beside Liss, he could see the rise and fall of her side with her breathing. He watched it move rhythmically and sighed, her breath. He had never noticed her breathing when she was a ghost. Liss lay facing away from him. He tucked his arm under his head and watched her sleep as she had watched him sleep so many times before.

Ullisum had been in a half sleep. the dull aching in her chest had kept her, since she had gone off the major drugs, from getting restful rest. She knew exactly when Sam came to bed. She felt the mattress shift with his weight and it woke her. She had been waiting for him to come to bed, she wanted to be held, she wanted so much to be held by him, to wrap her arms around him and have him do the same. She remembered walking into his dream, how he had been dreaming of her even before she had arrived and she remembered what it felt like to be touched by him-though it was not the same as feeling here, it was more dull. Liss wanted to feel the strength and the warmth of Sam's body against her own. She moved back up against him.

His intake of breath was slow and steady. Her curves pressed up against him. Her hair by his face and it smelled good, a soft floral shampoo. She was soft and so small and delicate. He ground his teeth together and stifled a moan in his throat she squirmed up closer to him, her curves sliding against his body. Sam hadn't…indulged in a long time and at that moment he couldn't think if anything other than pulling her closer to him.

"Sam?" she grumbled. "Won't you hold me?"

"Liss." He swallowed as he blinked "I don't want to hurt you." He didn't want to hurt her and right now the steamy thougths going through his head were far from the gentle ways in which he wanted to introduce her to sex, at least the first time.

"Then we can wait for that.. But can't you be gentle now with me?" She rolled slowly to face him flinching slightly as the pressure shifted onto one of the injured areas.

"Liss…" Sam began to protest, she stopped him with a kiss. Her lips pressed gently to his own. She pulled back looking at him. The longing in her eyes undid him. He bent his head down to her and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her and he, gently, ever so slowly, slipped a hand underneath her shirt. Her body trembled under his touch as she kissed him questioningly, timidly, back. His fingers skimmed over her wounds over the gos that covered them. She flinched slightly.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Its alright." she kissed him again on the lips and then she kissed his forehead. So gently so tenderly. He kissed her throat. She sighed. He kissed the hollow. He slipped the over sized t-shirt he had given her down over one shoulder and kissed along the curve and slope of her shoulder and neck. Her breath was so rapid now she was shaking. He came back up and kissed her mouth, slowly this time to relax her.

"Its alright." he whispered to her gently, repeating her words. He kissed each one of her eyelids gently and she snuggled up against him resting in the strength and safety of his protective and loving embrace.

***

**That's all for chapter Ten hope that you like it please let me know what you think by hitting that little green button at the bottom. :)**


	11. Wanting You

**The Ghost (New Version)**

**By:Lifespasion**

**Chapter: Eleven**

**Warning-the second half of this chapter is Lemons. Sweet lemons but lemons none-the-less.**

**Hope you like it, let me know please.**

**...**

_"Why don't you beg me and then tell me how to love you like anybody else, would. I know you're risking failure. Run for cover. You better start to love her so much it hurts. Yeah"-** Evensblue**_

Sam and Dean had taken to doing something that they hadn't done in years. They started getting separate rooms. Why? The answer was simple. Dean was starting to get uncomfortable with: a.) the way that Sam and Liss always seemed to be staring into each others eyes. It was a little to heated for Dean to be comfortable in the same bedroom. And b.) Dean did not like the way Liss eyed him when he ended up with another girl at another stop on the road.

Sam had argued at first. A part of him liked having his brother in the same room. Part of it was habbit and part of it was the fact that Sam felt safer with Dean in the room with him. Two hunters were better than one. Then, Sam stopped and thought about the idea of being alone in the room with Liss and he decided that it was actually a pretty good idea to be alone.

"Dude," said Dean to Sam while liss was in the washroom with the shower going.

"What?"

"You guys haven't, you know," Dean raised his eyebrows and moved his hands. "Yet have you?"

"Dean," Sam shook his head.

"You haven't. Why not?"

"Dean why are we talking about this."

"Because its obvious that the girl wants you. What's stopping you."

"She's innocent okay?" Sam near yelled. Then he calmed himself and lowered his voice so that Liss wouldn't hear them. "Look, she comes from a different time. She is used to marriage and love and...not having sex."

"So? That doesn't mean she doesn't want to. I've seen how she looks at you," Said Dean. Sam shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Dean she's attached to me. For forever. Till death do we part. I don't want anything to happen between us that will make that forever turn into a bad thing. I want to be with her. I love her, I just..."

"Look Sam. Liss and I talk," said Dean. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay not all the time, its not like we are buddy buddy or anything but we talk."

"About what?"

"About you mostly."

"That's nice to know." Sam crossed his arms around his chest.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist," Dean huffed. "Look, you know how cranky I...people get when they don't...give into their urges once and a while right?"

"What's your point Dean?"

"My point, Sam, is that she has been waiting 300 years. 300 years dude. She hasn't been able to touch or taste, caress or feel. She hasn't had anything. She has been a ghost in every way possible except that she was alive the entire time."

In the bathroom the water turned off. Dean glanced at the door.

"Look I'm going to go," he said. "Just know that she loves you and I don't think that giving into the chemistry that you both feel could ever be an issue." Dean grabbed his duffel and walked to the door. "Besides, you're a Winchester, its not like it won't be a great first time for her."

Sam shook his head and Dean left.

"Is everything okay?" asked Liss stepping out of the bathroom wrapped up in nothing but a towel.

"Yeah..." Sam felt his throat go dry as his eyes fell upon her body. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Everything is fine."

"Oh, good." Liss walked over to her bed and sat down. There were two beds in the room. Sometimes they slept in the same bed but lately Sam had been finding it to much of a temptations holding her in his arms so he had taken to sleeping a bed away. Liss hadn't complained so he figured she didn't care. "Cuz I thought you two were arguing about something."

Sam knew that Liss hated when people fought. She was a peacful girl. She reminded him of a doe in the woods especially with he big eyes.

"No, we were just talking and got loud." Sam went over to his bed and turned around to face the other way so that Liss could change her clothing. He felt a hand on his shoulder a moment later. He looked up. Liss was still in her towel her long hair still damp and framed her face.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, nothing more than a peck. Then she pulled back and looked in his eyes. he didn't know what she saw, but she turned away and went back to her side of the room.

"Liss?"

"Yes?" he voice hitched. She was Sad. Sam got up.

"Liss, what's wrong?"

"I..." She started, then shook her head.

"Liss what is it?" He gathered her into his arms holding her on his lap.

"Its just," she looked down at her lap. "You say you love me...and the other night you touched me, but its like I burn you. You never want to come near me unless its to comfort or protect me."

"What are you talking about?" He raised his head to get a better look at her.

"Its like you love me, but you can't stand to touch me. You're always holding yourself back."

"I'm holding myself back for you."

"I don't want you to hold back, I want you Sam." She buried her face against his shirt. "I love you."

Something broke inside Sam then. The will power that had been keeping his raging hormones in check every second that he was around her, finally faded. He took her chin in his hands and tilted it upwards kissing her. She kissed him back. He was careful to be gentle with her. This was her first time, later they could explore passionate embraces.

He layed her down on the bed infront of himself and looked her in the eyes. He didn't have to ask if she was sure. He could see it in her face, in her eyes.

She watched him with intensity as his hands went to the towel that was wrapped around her torso. He pulled it away from her body and let his eyes roam down her smooth skin. Her breasts peaked under his scrutiny. He bent his head down and kissed he mouth his hands sliding over her skin. She trembled against him, but it was with passion not fear. Sam kissed his way down the column of her neck and then lower.

Liss let out a throaty moan which shook Sam to his very foundation as his mouth closed over one tight tip. His hands slipped in between her legs as his mouth continued to pleasure her breast. "Sam!" she shouted as his fingers entered into her slick heat.

Sam was throbbing already. All her could think about was being inside her. Deep inside her. But that had to wait, he was determined to make her come before he even entered her. Expertly he moved his fingers against her centre. Her hips moved, writhed against the covers.

"Sam whats happening?" she asked and then her world shattered into bliss.

"Put your legs around me," Sam ordered gently. Liss hesitated then obeyed.

"Trust me."

"I do."

"This may hurt a little. You know why?" He kissed her.

"Yes, I know why. My body has to break to make room for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her and she closed her eyes as he trust forward. She let out a small strangled sound. It hurt, partially because it was her first time and partially because Sam was a lot for her body to make room for. Sam have her a moment to adjust.

"You okay?" He asked. He was dying in the stillness. His mind was crazy and fireworks were going off inside him. She nodded. "Good." He kissed away one small tear which has slipped out of her eye. Then he started moving. At first it felt strange for Liss, she felt full, complete but very very different. Then it started to feel good.

She shattered again and Sam followed.

...

**That's all for now folks. Hope you liked it and let me know. Please.**


End file.
